The present invention relates to a pump-type ampoule container capable of being refilled, and in particular to a pump-type ampoule container capable of being refilled, wherein a container is constituted in a dual container structure that comprises an inner container and an outer container. A discharge part is fixed to top of the outer container, and the inner container that contains contents can be replaced. When the contents are all used, only the inner container is removed and replaced while leaving the discharge part, so a user can save costs.
An ampoule container is generally configured to store contents that need to be sealed in a sterilized state. In recent years, as people tend to have a big attention in beauty, a program-like cosmetic is developed and sells, with which a user can be cared for four or eight weeks to improve wrinkles and whitening effects. The use of an ampoule container increases because it needs to store an expensive cosmetic made from a concentrated component such as essence, etc.
Compared with other cosmetics, the cosmetic contained in the above mentioned ampoule container has a shorter distribution period after it is once opened. Since the components of the contents are different in each makeup stage, the above mentioned cosmetic is made in a set of small packages each containing a small amount of cosmetic. For the above mentioned cosmetic, a discharge part equipped with an applicator such as ball, silicon tip, brush, etc. is provided on top of a container body so as to help a user's face absorb in an effective way because the cosmetic is expensive.
In the conventional ampoule container, a discharge part equipped with an applicator to discharge contents is provided on top of each ampoule container that is provided in multiple numbers and has a small volume. When it needs to discard an ampoule container after the cosmetic is all used, the discharge part provided on top of each ampoule container is discharged together, so a user should pay more costs for the products.